O Dragão e a Sereia
by Bewinha
Summary: Escondido na Floresta Negra, Draco encontra uma sereia capaz de o fazer amar. Draco/Ariel
1. Chapter 1

O Dragão e a Sereia

1

"_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme I know_

_He's as damned as he seems_

_More heaven than a heart could hold_

_And if I tried to save him_

_My whole world could cave in_

_Just ain't right_

_Just ain't right_"

Draco Malfoy olhou pela enésima vez, por cima do ombro, para a imensidão de escuras sombras que o rodeavam. Após se assegurar de que nenhuma delas o ameaçava mais do que o normal, prosseguiu. As noites de Janeiro eram ainda muito frias, apesar de já não haver neve e, até mesmo ele sentia necessidade de se aconchegar na sua longa capa .Enterrou ao máximo a cara no tecido aveludado e continuou a caminhar sempre, com toda a altivez, magnitude e arrogância característica dos Malfoy. Era incrível e, ao mesmo tempo, pateticamente triste, a perfeição com que ele já conhecia estes bosques. Outrora, não muito longínqua, tinha andado por ali (a cumprir um castigo com o Potter e os amigos) completamente aterrado e agora (8 anos depois) passeava-se ali com a maior das naturalidades... como se lhe fosse natural.

Como os poderosos caiem. Quem iria imaginar que o infame e arrogante Draco Malfoy seria forçado a viver, ou melhor, a esconder-se na Floresta Proibida.

Tudo começara há um ano atrás, quando este se viu incapaz de matar Dumbledore. Quando se viu na presença do Senhor das Trevas este não se mostrou nada satisfeito com o desempenho do jovem. Mesmo tendo este conseguido infiltrar, incontáveis Devoradores da Morte, dentro do castelo de Hogwarts. Se não fosse a promessa que Snape tinha feito à sua mãe, provavelmente... não, provavelmente não, certamente estaria morto. Mas, de que lhe servia estar vivo se tinha de se esconder como um verme insignificante? A sua existência era tão fútil como todos os anos em que lhe ensinaram a depender dos outros. Onde é que isso o tinha levado? A uma triste desculpa de vida. Como estaria a sua mãe? Até tinha medo de pensar. As más probabilidades eram demasiadas para ele sequer pensar no assunto.

Por fim conseguiu sair da sua nova, maldita casa. Uma vez por semana, dava-se ao luxo de sair da densa e negra floresta e aventurava-se pelos restantes campos da gigantesca e majestosa escola, agora fechada e abandonada. Não se arriscava a sair mais porque, apesar de tudo, apesar de Snape lhe ter dito que ali estaria a salvo de Voldemort, ele nunca gostara de arriscar sem ter certezas.

A aparência do jovem Malfoy tinha sofrido (e sofrido, é a expressão correcta) uma transformação considerada. Aquele jovem que caminhava de forma altiva, orgulhosa e superior, caminhava agora como um preso acabado de sair da prisão. Como alguém inseguro que não sabe se a qualquer momento vai chegar alguém para o levar de volta. O seu físico delgado e frágil (quase feminino) tinha sido forçado a desenvolver-se, graças aos perigos que o seu novo habitat oferecia. Os outrora frios olhos, tinham ganho um ar cansado e perdido qualquer brilho. O cabelo tão acostumado a uma apresentação impecável, andava agora sem gel, chegava-lhe à base do pescoço e a franja demasiado grande cobria-lhe parte dos olhos. Como caiem os poderosos.

Com o cuidado habitual começou a dirigir-se para o lago, para poder tomar o tão esperado, banho da semana. Não que ele passasse a semana toda sujo! Jamais um Malfoy desceria tão baixo. Mas limitava-se a lançar um feitiço todos os dias, que o mantinha limpo. De momento era mais seguro.

À medida que se ia aproximando do lago começou a ouvir algo extremamente melodioso a ecoar e só alguns instantes depois, percebeu que era alguém a cantar. Ele nem sabia que era humanamente possível cantar tão bem. De repente, a sua cabeça que, por momentos, se tinha deixado enfeitiçar pela divina voz, voltou a si. Não era suposto a escola estar deserta? Imediatamente adoptou uma postura defensiva. Pensariam que ele não estava ali? Ou pelo contrário, queriam atraí-lo para uma emboscada, através da voz? Decidiu inspeccionar com mais exactidão o lago, que era de onde vinha o som. Após forçar um pouco a vista (a noite não tinha muito luar) conseguiu vislumbrar uma pequena, meia silhueta mas era impossível determinar o que fosse. Com uma nova perícia, aproximou-se alguns metros sem ser visto. Do seu novo esconderijo conseguiu delinear os frágeis contornos de uma mulher que estava coberta de água até à cintura. Draco não conseguia ver muito mais que a sua silhueta devido à falta de luminosidade mas, o que viu foi suficiente para as suas hormonas dispararem a toda a velocidade. Um pouco estranho tendo em conta a sua vasta experiência, certo? Errado! A verdade nua e crua deixaria muita gente chocada porque na verdade o galante, o experiente, o "Deus do sexo", Draco Malfoy, nunca tinha sequer, beijado uma rapariga. Patético, verdade? Rumores começam-se com a maior das facilidades mas a verdade é que até hoje Draco mal tinha tocado numa rapariga. Não que ele não quisesse, mas era demasiado tímido. Sim, **ele** sentia-se envergonhado ao pé de raparigas. Uma verdade humilhante. E ele nunca desejara, **não** ser assim, como agora. A vontade que sentia, de entrar na água e torná-la sua estava a comê-lo vivo. Era como se algo primitivo e animal soubesse, que ela lhe pertencia. Quer isso fizesse sentido ou não. Finalmente, este apercebeu-se de uma particularidade, da qual a maioria se teria apercebido imediatamente. Ela estava a cantar numa língua que ele nunca tinha ouvido na vida (e ele aprendera umas quantas). A ideia de que tudo aquilo pudesse ser uma emboscada já nem lhe pairava na cabeça. Alias, naquele momento, nada lhe pairava na cabeça, excepto aquela mágica criatura. Naquele momento, só existia ela.

"_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_"

Inconscientemente, começou a andar na direcção do lago, como que hipnotizado, quase numa espécie de transe. À medida que se ia aproximando, a sua forma foi-se tornando mais concisa e mais apelativa. Ele conseguiu aperceber-se de que ela estava quase nua, porque a única roupa que lhe conseguia encontrar, era, o que lhe parecia ser, um soutien. Os seus cabelos eram extremamente compridos, mas a sua cor era imperceptível. Quando finalmente deu por si, Draco já tinha entrado na água. Foi tarde de mais. Ela tinha-o ouvido. Numa questão de segundos, o encanto quebrou-se. Ela parou de cantar e virou-se completamente para ele. Draco amaldiçoou silenciosamente a Lua, por não iluminar o lago nessa noite. Por muito que tentasse, não lhe conseguia ver o rosto. Ficaram assim durante algum tempo . Ambos a tentar estudar o outro. Ambos com demasiado medo de se mexerem. Draco recusava-se a mexer um centímetro que fosse, com medo de a assustar e nunca mais a ver. Por ele, podiam ficar assim para sempre, desde que ela não se fosse embora. Mas alguém teria de fazer algo, eventualmente. E esse alguém foi ela.

Com bastante receio e algum medo, a pequena visão foi-se aproximando com movimentos extremamente cautelosos. Draco esteve algumas vezes prestes a correr na sua direcção, porque a medrosa rapariga em algumas ocasiões parava e ameaçava ir-se embora. Longos e dolorosos momentos depois, tinha-a a poucos centímetros de si. Ele tinha a certeza de que se, a enorme nuvem passageira saísse da frente da Lua, lhe seria permitido vislumbrar-lhe o rosto. Ergueu o olhar para o céu, com irritação estampada no rosto, e silenciosamente pediu à teimosa nuvem que se mexesse. Como se o tivesse ouvido, a grande forma disforme dissipou-se lentamente. Com algum alívio, expirou e voltou o olhar para baixo. Nem uma semana de avisos e descrições o poderiam ter preparado para o que tinha diante de si. À sua frente estava a perfeição em pessoa. O que lhe chamou imediatamente a atenção foram dois grandes, redondos e pestanudos olhos, pintados com o azul mais profundo que alguma vez vira. Se os olhos eram de facto o espelho da alma, então, esta mulher tinha a mais bela alma à face da terra. Quando, finalmente, conseguiu desviar o seu olhar, pôde maravilhar-se com finas sobrancelhas, perfeitamente arqueadas, um nariz ligeiramente arrebitado, que lhe dava um ar atrevido e uns lábios finos e extremamente vermelhos, na sua opinião, simplesmente divinos. O cabelo parecia-lhe, agora, ser ruivo mas não tinha certeza. Quando prestou atenção a toda a sua cara, constatou, que ela o observava tão ou mais atentamente do que ele a ela. De facto, ela olhava-o de uma maneira tal, que se a ideia não fosse absurda, ele seria capaz de jurar que ela nunca tinha visto uma pessoa na vida. Imediatamente a sua timidez começou a fazê-lo corar. Tinha de fazer alguma coisa, para não parecer um idiota, e tinha de o fazer depressa.

- Um... bonita noite, não? – teve vontade de dar uma chapada a si mesmo. "Lindo, Draco. Muito galã. Vais mesmo causar boa impressão."

Ela olhou para ele durante algum tempo, como se estivesse a processar o que ele tinha dito.

"Certo, ela ainda à pouco estava a cantar noutra língua. Provavelmente nem me percebeu. Lá se vai a má figura." pensou com algum alívio.

- Só é pena não haver luar. – veio a sua repentina e inesperada resposta.

"Ou então não." Por incrível que pareça a sua voz, ao falar, era quase tão melodiosa como quando cantava. Ela olhava para ele como se estivesse à espera de algo. "Que tal, da tua resposta?"

- Pois..., eu pensei que a escola estava encerrada.

- E está. – respondeu ela.

- Então, que fazes aqui? Se é que posso perguntar.

- Porque é que não haverias de poder?

- Poder o quê?

- Perguntar.

- Perguntar o quê?

- O que faço aqui.

Draco olhou para ela tentando encontrar algum indicio de que ela estava a gozar com ele .

- Não é uma questão de poder ou não. – ele tinha a sensação de estar a falar com uma criança. – É uma questão de educação. – esclareceu. Ela olhou para ele, incrédula. – Eu vivo aqui. – respondeu, por fim. E por um momento ele quase acreditou nela. Quase.

Era impossível.

- Não é possível. – disse. Desta vez o incrédulo era ele.

- Porque não? – perguntou ela confusa.

- Onde vives então? – "Apanhei-a!"

- Aqui. Um pouco mais abaixo. – disse, apontando para dentro de água.

- Pareço-te assim tão estúpido? – agora, Draco estava ofendido.

- Não. – respondeu ela, ainda mais confusa.

- Certamente não estás à espera que eu acredite em ti, pois não? – o feitio dos Malfoy estava a vir ao de cima, e a sua voz estava envolta em desdém. Ela notou isso e não gostou. Olhou para ele, magoada e, de repente, mergulhou.

Mas não foi isso que chocou o jovem Malfoy. Não, foi o facto de que, quando ela mergulhou, o par de pernas que ele estava à espera de ver nunca apareceu. No seu lugar apareceu, sim, uma bela cauda em tons de verde.

Naquele momento sentiu-se um idiota por não ter encaixado os sinais e percebido o óbvio. Mas mais do que um idiota, sentia-se um otário. Tinha-a magoado e destruído qualquer hipótese de a voltar a ver."Raios! Tinha de estragar tudo!... Mas quem sabe se não é melhor assim. Eu já tenho uma vida preenchida o suficiente. Não preciso de mais nada. Principalmente algo que me possa distrair... Além disso, poderia colocá-la em perigo." Com este último pensamento implantado firmemente na cabeça decidiu ir tomar o seu tão esperado banho.

Vários metros abaixo da superfície, Ariel nadava de um lado para o outro, no seu quarto. Estava muito confusa. As emoções que a invadiam em relação àquele homem eram contraditórias. Estava furiosa e extremamente magoada com ele, por não ter acreditado nela e ter desdenhado disso na sua cara. Ela era ingénua, não era parva. No entanto, sentia uma alarmante vontade de voltar para o pé dele. Uma inegável atracção, que não a tinha feito fugir, como aconteceria normalmente. Quando o tinha visto pela primeira vez, tinha pensado, que nunca tinha visto um homem tão atraente. Quando conversou com ele foi reparando que, à medida que o tempo passava, ele parecia ir ficando ainda mais atraente. "Pára de pensar nele! Estás noiva. Não podes pensar noutro homem, por muito atraente que seja."

"_I don't know when_

_I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see_

_Some day I'll be_

_Part of your world__"_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, segundo capítulo. É pequenino mas divertido!

2

Passou-se uma semana. Uma semana de angústia e agonia para Draco. Foram precisas todas as suas forças e, todo o treino recebido, em criança, de autocontrole para não sair da floresta. Isso e a sua vontade de permanecer vivo. Por fim, chegou o tão esperado (nunca tão esperado) dia do banho. Nunca, nestes últimos meses, ele se tinha dirigido com tanta ânsia para o lago. Dava passadas longas e confiantes, (ou pelo menos esperançosas) dizendo a si mesmo que ela lá ia estar.

- E se ela não está lá? – a pergunta ficou a ecoar pela floresta, sem resposta. É certo que tinha chegado à conclusão de que era melhor manter-se afastado dela, para o bem de ambos. Mas o desejo de a ver era mais forte que, qualquer razão lógica.

Quando por fim avistou o lago, foi com um grande desgosto, que percebeu, que ela não estava lá. Prosseguiu (num passo muito mais lento e arrastado) e quando chegou à beira do lago, despiu-se. Arrepiou-se um pouco quando entrou. A principio custava sempre porque o tempo ainda estava frio. Só depois de dar algumas braçadas é que conseguia aquecer.

- Como é que ela consegue viver neste gelo?

- A minha temperatura corporal é diferente da tua.

Ah!!! – Draco virou-se e lá estava ela. Tão perfeita, como a lembrava, se não, mais.

- Desculpa, não era minha intenção assustar-te. – disse ela aproximando-se cada vez mais.

- N-não me assustaste. – disse ele recuando cada vez mais. Céus! Estava nu e a menos de dois metros da rapariga mais bela que alguma vez vira.

Os dois olharam-se durante alguns momentos. Ela sempre a avançar e ele sempre a recuar. Ele a tentar perceber se ela ainda estava zangada e ela a tentar perceber porque é que ele estava a fugir dela.

- Não apareceste toda a semana.

"Então ela passou a semana toda a ver se eu vinha."

- Querias ver-me? – ela parou e corou, o que só a deixou ainda mais bela aos seus olhos.

- N-não... Eu... costumo vir cá todas as noites. – o coração de Draco disparou ante a possibilidade de a ver todas as noites.

Ela recomeçou a nadar na sua direcção e Draco recomeçou a nadar na direcção oposta. De repente ela parou e pôs os olhos na água.

- Foi por isso que não apareceste?

- O quê? – de que estava ela a falar?

- E é por isso que está a fugir de mim, não é?

- O que...

- Por eu não ser humana. – Ariel levantou o olhar, e viu o estranho, mas belo, humano a olhar para ela com um ar perplexo e de seguida soltar uma gargalhada. A pequena sereia ficou a olhar para ele, sem saber o que fazer ou porque se ria ele. Acaso estaria a rir-se dela?? Vendo a reacção dela, Draco fez um esforço para parar de rir e explicar-se.

- Desculpa. Não me queria rir de ti... mas é que... porque é que pensaste que... não tem nada que ver contigo... – o belo rosto da sereia iluminou-se, com um ainda mais belo, sorriso, que Draco desejou poder manter para sempre.

- Então... não te importas?

- Porque haveria de importar-me?

- A sério?! Então significa que somos amigos? – os olhos da jovem "deusa" reluziam de felicidade.

- Amigos? – O conceito era algo estranho para Draco, ainda mais tratando-se de alguém do sexo oposto. Os únicos amigos que tinha tido, tinham-se aproximado por causa do seu estatuto social e para poderem ser temidos e respeitados. – Com uma condição.

- Qual? – perguntou ela, suspeita.

- Como te chamas? Preciso de saber. – a sereia sorriu.

- Ariel.

- Ariel. – repetiu ele, experimentando o sabor do nome nos seus lábios. Sem saber porquê, Ariel deu por si a desejar que ele fosse a única pessoa a prenunciar o seu nome. Parecia quase mágico, dito por ele. – Bem, Ariel, eu sou o Draco Malfoy. – disse estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Draco Malfoy. – disse ela, apertando-lhe a mão. – É tão... tu. – disse rindo.

- Que quer isso dizer? – perguntou, sem saber se devia ficar ofendido ou não. Ariel soltou uma pequena gargalhada. Como ele adorava o som da sua voz.

- Agora que somos amigos, posso pedir-te um favor? – Draco desconfiou imediatamente do pedido. Era algo natural para ele. No seu mundo ninguém pedia algo apenas por puras intenções. Mas o olhar, suplicante, da bela sereia depressa lhe dissipou as desconfianças.

- O que é? – perguntou ainda um pouco hesitante.

- Posso ver as tuas pernas? – o seu olhar era quase infantil.

- O quê?! NÃO!!! – Draco corou dos pés à cabeça. Seria possível que ela **ainda** não tivesse reparado, que ele estava **nu**!

- Porque não? – o seu tom mostrava que estava desapontada.

- Bem... porque... porque... – "Boa. E agora? O que é que eu digo?" Draco olhou para ela. Esperava, quase religiosamente, uma resposta dele. – Porque... dentro de água não me dá jeito levantar as pernas. – "Que desculpa mais idiota!"

- Oh, não há problema. Eu posso mergulhar.

- NÃO!!!!

- Porquê? – disse ela, já ligeiramente aborrecida.

- Eu... (suspiro)não tenho roupa vestida. – disse corando ainda mais (para sua irritação).

- E??? A minha espécie também tem seres do sexo masculino e eles não andam propriamente vestidos.

- Acredita, a imagem não é igual... Eu prometo que da próxima vez... te deixo vê-las. – Dado o embaraço do rapaz, Ariel acabou por concordar. Ficaram os dois, assim, em silêncio, durante alguns mágicos momentos até Draco começar a tremer de frio.

- Acho que é melhor ires. – disse ela, sem esconder o desgosto que sentia por ter de dar fim ao encontro.

- É... é melhor. – disse ele, também sem vontade de dizer adeus.

- ... Vejo-te amanhã?

- Sim. – Foi a resposta directa e imediata.

- Nesse caso... até amanhã. – e mergulhou.

O suspiro que Draco soltou era muito mais profundo do que aparentava. Porque é que se sentia assim? Estava dentro de um lago gelado, e no entanto, não sentia frio nenhum porque a única coisa que o seu cérebro conseguia registar, de momento, era o facto de que a ia ver outra vez amanhã. Porque é que se sentia assim? "Ela põe-me nas situações mais embaraçosas possíveis e no entanto..., no entanto não consigo ficar zangado com ela. E o pior é que não me importo de continuar a passar por essas situações desde que continue a vê-la." Voltou a suspirar enquanto se secava com um feitiço e, de repente, lembrou-se da situação que tinha ocorrido há pouco tempo atrás, corando imediatamente. "Felizmente ninguém me pode ver fazer estas figuras." (suspiro) "Pior ainda,... porque é que eu gosto desta mudança??"


	3. Chapter 3

Mais um capítulo!!

3

- Estás atrasado. – disse ela sorrindo, quando Draco alcançou a beira do lago. Este estava a fazer um esforço tremendo para controlar a respiração sem ela reparar. Afinal, ele ainda era um Malfoy. Não a podia deixar perceber que tinha vindo a correr só para a ver.

- Não sabia que tinha-mos combinado uma hora específica. – era mais forte do que ele. O seu sangue obrigava-o a dar estas respostas; a fazer estes comentários. Era como se tivesse sido programado à nascença, o que (conhecendo bem o seu pai) não parecia assim tão rebuscado.

Ariel fez um esforço para ignorar o comentário, e talvez tivesse conseguido, não fosse o tom trocista e convencido que ele tinha utilizado.

- Não combinámos. E se te continuas a comportar como um peneirento, como agora, não vamos combinar nunca.

- Ok, ok... peço… peço desculpa. – "Nem acredito que acabei de pedir desculpas a alguém." Ariel olhou-o como que examinando-o.

- Às vezes fico com a sensação de que és duas pessoas distintas. Se assim for agradecia que passasses a trazer apenas a metade suportável.

- Eu merecia essa.

- Podes crer que merecias.

- Então... – disse sorrindo – estou perdoado?

- Sim. – foi a resposta da sereia, que não conseguiu evitar sorrir também.

- Nesse caso, fala-me de ti. – "pediu" Draco, sentando-se à beira do lago.

- De mim?

- Sim. Quero saber tudo sobre ti. – ela não sabia se devia ficar indignada por estar a receber ordens, se devia ficar lisonjeada p'lo facto de este estar tão interessado nela.

- Bem... por onde hei de começar. – perguntou a si mesma. Draco deliciou-se a observar a sua bela cara, repleta de concentração. – Vejamos, a minha mãe morreu quando eu era pequena, por isso, não tenho recordações dela. Dou-me muito bem com a minha avó, (ela diz que eu me pareço muito com o meu pai) já com ele... não há dia nenhum que não haja discussão. Adoro as minhas seis irmãs...

- Seis?! – e mais uma vez o "humor Malfoy" veio ao de cima – Acho que a tua mãe morreu de exaustão... – Draco teve de morder a língua para não acabar a frase. A frase ainda nem sequer estava completa, e ele já estava arrependido do que dissera. Se não fosse cobardia, teria fechado os olhos, para não ver as lágrimas que decoravam, agora, os dela. Aqueles belos olhos, que ele, secretamente, venerava.

- Ariel, eu não queria... – assim que se apercebeu de que ela ia mergulhar, Draco lançou-se à água, conseguindo agarrá-la por um braço. A sensação que ambos experimentaram, quando a sua pele se tocou, foi, completamente nova. Foi como se ambos tivessem apanhado uma descarga de energia que começou no/na braço/mão e se estendeu por todo o corpo. Os cabelos da base do pescoço, levantaram-se; os pelos dos braços, eriçaram-se e os seus corações começaram a bater desenfreadamente, ao mesmo tempo.

"_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl"_

- Solta-me. – disse a jovem, sem olhar para ele, num tom frio e impessoal que o conseguiu abalar, mas apenas por um segundo. Desviando a sua atenção, por agora, desta nova sensação, Draco, concentrou-se apenas na "ferida" beldade.

- Ariel, olha para mim, por favor.

Quando a rapariga não reagiu, ele moveu a sua outra mão até à sua face e acariciou-a, movendo-a na direcção da sua.

- Perdoa-me, por favor.

- Quantas vezes mais me vais pedir que te perdoe? – a sua voz mostrava bem, como estava magoada.

- Mais nenhuma...

- Não faças promessas que sabes não poder cumprir!

- Vou poder cumprir porque a partir de hoje não te verei mais. Mas preciso que te vás embora tendo-me perdoado. Eu já devia ter feito isto há mais tempo... já te devia ter dito a pessoa detestável que sou. Pelo menos terias uma ideia do que eu realmente sou e nunca te terias aproximado de mim. Aparentemente é de família, por isso, não me iria servir de muito tentar mudar. Além disso já estou demasiado acostumado. Com a maior das certezas, posso-te garantir que serei sempre este...

- Não!... Não, tu não és o monstro que pintas ser.

- Tu não me conheces, se me visses...

- Conheço sim. Tu és... tu és um completo e verdadeiro idiota grande parte do tempo, mas... quando não estás demasiado ocupado com isso, consegues ser... perfeito. – esta última palavra foi um mero suspiro mas ainda assim Draco conseguiu ouvi-la. Provavelmente o facto de os seus corpos estarem completamente colados ajudou. Desta vez a lua brilhava com uma intensidade resplandecente e Draco pôde constatar com toda a certeza que a vasta cabeleira que a cobria, era de um efervescente vermelho. Combinava perfeitamente com os seus lábios. Os seus lábios... a mera palavra parecia proibida. E infelizmente toda a gente sabe que o fruto proibido é sempre o mais apetecido. Draco, inconscientemente, começou a baixar a cabeça muito lentamente.

"_Sha la la la la la _

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la _

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_"

- Porque não fazes um esforço?

- Uh? – numa questão de segundos, o encanto havia sido quebrado.

- Porque não tentas controlar o teu mau génio?

- Não creio que seja possível.

- Alguma vez tentaste?

- Não, mas...

- Então como é que sabes, se nunca tentaste?

- Podias tentar...

- E se não resultar?

- E se resultar?

Draco deu-se por vencido. Ela conseguia ser ainda mais teimosa que ele (e isso era extremamente difícil). Mas ele não lhe conseguia negar fosse o que fosse. Se ela lhe pedisse a Lua, ele de bom grado lha traria.

- Muito bem. – a cara de Ariel iluminou-se de imediato com um sorriso. – Mas, ... – o sorriso desfez-se – tens consciência de que vais ter de me continuar a aturar?

- Acho que sou capaz de aguentar. – disse ela fingindo um ar sério.

- Ahhh!! – o grito de Draco ecoou por todos os campos da escola.

- O que foi?? Que se passa? – perguntou assustada.

- Está qualquer coisa a roçar-se na minha perna!

- Qual delas?

- Isso interessa?!

- É que depende, - disse Ariel, tentando conter o riso, perante o estado de pânico, do jovem – Se for a esquerda, é a minha cauda. – a vontade que tinha de se rir era tremenda – Por outro lado, se for a direita, é o Flounder.

- Ah... ok... O que é um Flounder?!

- Hahahahaha... – a jovem não aguentou mais e desatou a rir às gargalhadas.

- Qual é a piada? – perguntou um pouco irritado, o rapaz. Já era mau o suficiente não saber o que esperar. Uma vez que a divertida sereia não mostrava sinais de parar de rir muito em breve, ele reuniu o máximo de coragem que conseguiu encontrar e olhou para baixo. Era muito difícil conseguir distinguir formas debaixo de água (graças a Merlin!) mas ele conseguiu vislumbrar um pequeno e gorducho peixe amarelo e azul. Perante a sua figura, desatou a corar. "Lindo trabalho Draco! Agora ela vai pensar que não passas de um cobarde."

- Se tivesses ouvido as histórias que eu ouvi sobre este lago, não estarias tão descontraída. – foi difícil mas, eventualmente, a sereia conseguiu parar de rir.

- Que histórias? – perguntou divertida.

- É melhor nem saberes.

- Já te ocorreu que, se calhar, as histórias que ouviste foram feitas para manter os alunos afastados por razões de segurança, deles e nossa?

"Céus, eu sou mesmo estúpido."

- Mais vale prevenir que remediar. – o seu orgulho impedia-o de admitir qualquer coisa que o fizesse menos perfeito aos olhos dos outros. – E de qualquer forma, o que é que ele está aqui a fazer? – disse apontando para o peixe.

- Tenho de ir para casa. O meu pai provavelmente deu pela minha falta.

- Vejo-te amanhã, certo? – o medo era bem visível na cara e na voz de Draco.

- É claro. – disse ela, de uma forma carinhosa, de modo a dissipar-lhe todos os medos. – Até amanhã. – disse aproximando-se dele. Hesitou um pouco mas, por fim, acabou por plantar-lhe um doce beijo na cara, antes de mergulhar.

"_What would I give?_

_To live where you are?_

_What would I pay_

_To stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you_

_Smiling at me?"_

Draco ficou paralisado. O seu primeiro beijo! Bem, mais ou menos.

Inconscientemente levou a mão à face que tinha sido beijada. Parecia que tinha sido ligeiramente queimado naquela zona. A bochecha, provavelmente, estava vermelha e emanava um calor estranho e ao mesmo tempo confortável. O seu coração batia a mil e de alguma forma o calor passou para a mão e, acabou por se espalhar por todo o corpo. Seria aquilo um sinal? Sentiria ela algo por ele? Deveria ter esperanças? E se depois ela não retribuir o afecto da mesma forma? Ele preferia não arriscar.

- Ariel, quem era aquele homem com quem estavas a falar? – perguntou, Flounder, um pouco inquieto.

- Alguém que conheci. – respondeu vagamente a sereia.

- Podes ser mais específica?

A sereia parou e olhou para o rechonchudo peixe.

- Não te preocupes. Continuas a ser o meu melhor amigo. – afirmou, continuando o seu caminho para casa.

- Não é isso que me preocupa e tu sabes. É verdade que sempre tiveste curiosidade sobre outros seres, em especial, os humanos mas... nunca te atreveste a travar conhecimento com um. Sempre tiveste receio. O que mudou?

A jovem parou de novo mas desta vez não olhou para o amigo.

- Ele é diferente.

- Diferente como?

- É especial.

- Ariel, não estou a gostar do que estou a ver. Sempre gostaste de fazer o oposto ao que te pedem mas, por favor, desta vez ouve-me. Acaba já.

- Acabo o quê? – perguntou a sereia, virando-se para o peixe.

- O que quer que tenha começado.

- Não começou nada.

- A mim não me enganas. Conheço-te desde que somos bebés.

- Já te disse que não se passa nada. Somos só amigos. Ainda agora nos conhecemos... – disse refutando a sua ideia.

- Por isso mesmo te peço que acabes já. Enquanto consegues.

- Não farei tal coisa. Sabes bem que não. Ele é muito mais do que aparenta. É como se, ... de alguma forma, eu sou a única a quem ele mostra o seu lado mais meigo; mais vulnerável.

- Tens noivo! Lembras-te?

- É claro que me lembro. E até hoje permaneci fiel a esse acordo, mesmo não concordando com ele.

- Permaneceste?

- Que queres dizer com isso? Sei quais são as minhas obrigações.

- Pois não parece!... (suspiro) estou-te a dizer tudo isto para o teu bem. Pensa, o que é que poderia vir de algo com um estranho que nem sequer é da mesma espécie que tu?

- Somos apenas amigos. – refutou ela.

- Quem é que estás a tentar enganar? Eu vi a forma como ele olha para ti.

- Que estás a dizer? – perguntou a sereia, agora corada.

- Mais importante! Eu vi a forma como **tu** olhas para ele. A forma como falas dele.

- Chega!! ... Sabes que mais? Eu não tenho que estar a ouvir um peixe ciumento, que não sabe do que fala. – e com isto foi-se embora, furiosa.

Flounder ficou a ver a formosa jovem desaparecer por entre os corais, com um ar pesaroso, triste e extremamente preocupado.

- Tenho um pressentimento muito mau, acerca disto. Espero do fundo do coração estar errado.

"Quem é que ele pensa que é?! Eu sei muito bem o que estou a fazer! E não estou a fazer nada de mal... absolutamente nada!" Ariel nadava a toda a velocidade direita ao palácio (sua casa). A sua cabeça ainda estava quente da discussão que tinha tido com o seu melhor amigo. "É sempre a mesma coisa! Não pode ver nada novo ou diferente que fica logo apavorado! Que mal poderia vir de uma inocente amizade?? Eu quero ajudar o Draco. Preciso de o fazer. E ninguém me vai impedir."

Reviews!!


End file.
